umzamofandomcom-20200213-history
Combat Feats
Version 2.8 Combat Feats grant abilities at BAB +0 and BAB +6. Bonuses granted from Combat feats are training bonuses. 'Combat Feats' 'Combat Style Combat' You are a member of a completely arbitrary fighting school that has a number of recognizable signature fighting moves. Base: Select a list of four weapons (including unarmed strikes). Whenever using weapons of that school in combat, you gain a +2 bonus on attack and damage rolls. Epic: The critical multiplier for school weapons is increased by one (x2->x3, etc). Once per encounter, when wielding a school weapon, you may use the ultimate technique of your school, dealing an extra BABd6 damage on a single attack that round. 'Einhaender Combat' You are skilled while fighting with a single, one-handed weapon. Base: When wielding a one-handed weapon with nothing in your off-hand, add your BAB to all Acrobatics, Climb and Jump checks, and gain a +2 to AC. When using the Accurate Attack or Karmic Strike fighting methods, the bonus increases to +6, though the penalty remains -3. Epic: When wielding a one-handed weapon with nothing in your off-hand, +4 to AC (replaces base). Additionally, you deal x1.5 Str mod damage, rather than just Str mod. When using the Accurate Attack or Karmic Strike fighting methods, the bonus increases to +9, though the penalty remains -3. 'Hamstring Combat' You know how to cripple your opponent's ability to move. Base: As a standard action once per encounter, you can make an attack that reduces a creature’s movement rate, in addition to dealing normal damage. For every 10 points of damage dealt, reduce the creature’s movement by 5’. This penalties lasts until the damage is healed. Epic: Once per encounter, you may make an attack that does 2d4 points of Dexterity damage, in addition to dealing normal damage. 'Juggernaut Combat' You are a living siege engine. Base: You are considered to be one size category larger for the purposes of CMB and CMD (+2 CMB/CMD). You gain a +4 bonus to attack and damage rolls to destroy objects, and +2 on all Strength checks to break items. Epic: You may shatter a Force effect by inflicting 30 damage to it. You are considered to be two size categories larger for the purposes of CMB and CMD (+4 CMB/CMD total), and one size category larger for the purpose of encumbrance (can carry one item of your actual size per arm, and one item of your size elsewhere). Attack and damage verses objects increases to +8, and +4 on all Strength checks to break items. When making a bull rush maneuver, you no longer have to move with your target to push them back additional distance. 'Mage Slayer Combat' You are trained to fight spellcasters. Base: Damage you inflict is considered “ongoing damage” for the purposes of Concentration checks made before the beginning of your next round. All your attacks in a round are considered the same source of continuous damage. Once per encounter, as an immediate action, you may make a melee or ranged attack against someone in the midst of casting a spell. Epic: You gain spell resistance (25 + level + Wis or Cha mod).Your spell resistance affects all spells that directly target you, excepting spells cast by you. It takes a conscious effort to lower your spell resistance, requiring a standard action, after which your spell resistance does not apply until the start of your next turn. 'Missile Storm Combat' You can shoot many projectiles, or throw many weapons at a time. Base: As a full round action, you may shoot two missiles. Roll one attack and compare to each available opponent’s AC individually. Roll damage only once. If you roll a critical, resolve that attack separately, and make another attack roll for the rest of your attacks. Epic: As a full round action, you may shoot six missiles. Roll one attack and compare to each available opponent’s AC individually. Roll damage only once. If you roll a critical, resolve that attack separately, and make another attack roll for the rest of your attacks. 'Mobile Archer Combat' You are trained to move and shoot simultaneously. Base: You may take a standard action to attack with a ranged weapon in the middle of a double move action, taking some of your movement before and some of your movement after your attack. That still counts as your standard and move action for the round. Epic: You may take a standard action to attack with a ranged weapon in the middle of a run action, taking some of your movement before and some of your movement after your attack. That still counts as your standard and move action for the round. 'Murderous Intent Combat' You are skilled at making death blows. Base: You may make a coup de grace as a standard action. Whenever you drop an opponent into negative hit points, you may make a free attack against it, with the same to hit and damage as the attack that took it into negative hit points. Whenever you kill an opponent, you gain a +1 morale bonus to attack and damage for one minute. Epic: You can make a coup de grace as a swift action; additional coup de grace take standard actions. Once per day, you may make an attack against an opponent as if they were flat-footed, regardless of if they actually are. 'Point Blank Shot Combat' You are adept at making close ranged attacks. Base: When you are within one range increment of your target, your attacks with a ranged weapon gain a +2 bonus to attack and damage. Epic: You can use ranged weapon in melee combat without penalty. 'Rapid Reload Combat' You can reload crossbows quickly. Base: The reload time for arbalests and crossbows is reduced by one action step (arbalest: standard action, crossbow: move action). In addition, you no longer take a penalty for firing an arbalest or crossbow one-handed (you still take a penalty for dual-wielding without the Two Weapon Fighting feat). Epic: The reload time for arbalests and crossbows is reduced by another action step (arbalests: move action, crossbow: free action). You may use feats such as Arrow Storm with crossbows. 'Sniper Combat' You are skilled in making ranged attacks at long distances. Base: You do not suffer a penalty when firing a ranged weapon into melee and never hit an unintended target in close combats or grapples.Your range increments are 50% longer than they would ordinarily be. Any benefit of being within 30 ft of an opponent is retained out to 60 ft (such as skirmish or sneak attack). Epic: Your ranged attacks ignore cover bonuses (except total cover). However, once per encounter, you can make a ranged attack against an opponent with total cover. You must still be able to pinpoint their square. 'Spring Attack Combat' You are trained to dart in and out of melee combat. Base: You may take a standard action to attack with a melee weapon in the middle of a double move action, taking some of your movement before and some of your movement after your attack. That still counts as your standard and move action for the round. Epic: You may take a standard action to attack with a melee weapon in the middle of a run action, taking some of your movement before and some of your movement after your attack. That still counts as your standard and move action for the round. 'Throwing Your Sword Always Works Combat' It does. Base: You can throw melee weapons with a range of 10ft with no penalty. Maximum range is 50ft. Epic: You can throw melee weapons with a range of 30ft with no penalty. Maximum range is 150ft. Should you so wish, thrown weapons return to your hand at the beginning of your next turn. 'Two Weapon Fighting Combat' You can wield a weapon in each hand. Base: You suffer no penalty for attacks or damage made with a primary or off-hand weapon. When you make an attack or full-attack action, you may make a number of attacks with your off-hand weapon equal to the number of attacks you are afforded with your primary weapon. Epic: You can make one free parry attempt with your off-hand weapon each round, just as if it was a shield. 'Whirlwind Strike Combat' You are trained to attack all targets within reach. Base: As a full round action, you may make a single attack against each opponent you can reach with a melee weapon. Roll one attack and compare to each available opponent’s AC individually. Roll damage only once. If you roll a critical, resolve that attack separately, and make another attack roll for the rest of your attacks. Epic: Once per encounter, as a full round action, you may take a move action and make a single attack against each opponent you can reach with a melee weapon at any point during your movement. Roll one attack and compare to each available opponent’s AC individually. Roll damage only once. If you roll a critical, resolve that attack separately, and make another attack roll for the rest of your attacks. 'Zweihaender Combat' You are skilled in the use of two-handed weapons. Base: Increase base weapon damage by one step when wielding two-handed melee weapons. When using the Power Attack method, the bonus increases to +6, though the penalty remains -3. Epic: When wielding a two-handed weapon, apply your Str x 2 to damage, not Str x 1.5. When using the Power Attack method, the bonus increases to +9, though the penalty remains -3. Category:Feats